Le serment inviolable
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Molly croyait être arrivée à temps pour empêcher les jumeaux de passer un serment inviolable avec Ron. Sauf que, une fois de plus, ils avaient trouvé une faille dans sa surveillance. Fred et George ont toujours été irresponsables, mais jusqu'où les mènera cette "bêtise" là ? Slash, inceste, threesome FW/RW/GW


_**ATTENTION** ! Threesome incestueux, F/R/G, si l'homosexualité ou l'inceste ou les parties à plus de deux vous ennuie (même si les lemons restent relativement soft), passez votre chemin ! Cette fanfic n'est pas pour vous._

 _Pour les autres, bienvenue :)_

 _L'idée de cette histoire m'est venu il y a longtemps, genre plusieurs années, mais j'ai tardé à la commencer, puis tardé à la finir, et enfin tardé à la faire corrigé... Mais finalement, la voilà !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review quand vous l'aurez fini._

 _Yume u_u_

 _ **PS/auto-pub :** si vous êtes intéressés par ce que j'écris en dehors du monde de la fanfiction, vous pouvez allé sur la page facebook où je présente mes romans. Le lien est sur mon profil (ainsi que le lien sur mon site internet, si vous lisez cette note dans quelques mois après la publication de cet OS)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le serment inviolable

Ron avait toujours été le frère préféré des jumeaux.

Tout comme Bill et leur père, Ron n'avait jamais eu de problème à les différencier, et c'était une qualité si rare que Fred et George n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de prêter énormément d'attention à leur unique petit frère.

Il était timide, adorable et un peu peureux. À cause de ça, il était très difficile de résister à le taquiner à la moindre occasion.

Ce fut lors d'une de leur blague qu'ils comprirent que Ron était spécial, plus que leurs autres frères : alors qu'ils avaient transformé son ours en peluche en araignée pour lui faire peur, Ron s'était mis à pleurer et avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Charlie. Et en le voyant faire, un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de l'âme des jumeaux, si fort que même les cris de leur mère ne parvinrent pas à leur ôter cette image de leur tête.

Ron ne devait pas pleurer dans les bras d'un autre frère. Ron ne devait même pas aller dans les bras de qui que ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs, Ron ne devait plus voir qu'eux deux, et ne penser qu'à eux.

Fred et Gorge avaient échangé un regard décidé. Ils allaient trouver un moyen de rendre leur petit frère dépendant d'eux pour la vie.

Ce moyen, ils le découvrirent quelques mois plus tard, quand leur père raconta sa journée et parla d'un de ses collègue qui avait dû faire un serment inviolable avec sa femme pour qu'il ne puisse pas la quitter, ce qui avait fait grand bruit au ministère.

C'était exactement ce qui leur fallait : un serment inviolable.

Étrangement, il fut très facile de découvrir le fonctionnement de ce sort, qui était vraiment très simple à réaliser, malgré les conséquences impressionnantes que cela pouvait avoir. Le plus dur, ce fut de décider qui serait l'enchaîneur, et qui bénéficiera du serment en premier, car le serment inviolable se faisait entre deux personnes, la troisième n'étant là que pour exécuter le sort.

Ils se départagèrent de la plus logique des manières : celui qui parviendra à emprunter une baguette sera celui qui pourra se lier en premier avec Ron, puis ils referont le sort avec l'autre jumeau.

Ce fut Fred qui réussit en chipant la baguette de leur mère durant la nuit. Ils allèrent aussitôt dans la chambre de leur petit frère et le réveillèrent discrètement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna le petit en se frottant les yeux, toujours dans son lit.  
\- Lèves-toi Ronny, on voudrait jouer avec toi.  
\- Mais c'est la nuit...  
\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que papa et maman le découvre, lui expliqua George.  
\- Ce sera un secret entre nous trois, d'accord ? ajouta Fred.

Ron était peu sûr de lui et craignait toujours d'être isolé au sein de la fratrie, les jumeaux le savaient bien. L'intégrer à un secret "juste entre eux" était un très bon moyen de le convaincre d'obéir malgré sa méfiance. Et effectivement, leur benjamin répondit :

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourirent, satisfaits de cette première réussite, puis Fred se dévoua pour expliquer les règles de ce "jeu" :

\- Alors il faut qu'on place nos mains l'une contre l'autre et que tu dises que tu acceptes à chaque chose qu'on te demandera.  
\- Ça a l'air nul, comme jeu...  
\- Mais non, Ronny, lui dit George en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et puis tu vas voir, ce sera très amusant.

Résigné à essayer et obéir à ses frères, Ron plaça la paume de sa petite main contre celle de Fred qui enlaça leurs doigts tandis que George pointait la baguette sur leur poignet.

\- Tu accepteras Ron, hein ?  
\- Oui oui, répondit le plus jeune, malgré sa nervosité.  
\- Alors je commence.

George ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et commença à parler :

\- Ronald Weasley, jures-tu d'obéir à Fred Weasley et d'accomplir ses désirs ?  
\- Hm… hésita Ron en comprenant que la plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas si drôle qu'on lui avait promis.  
\- Tu dois jurer, Ron, murmura Fred. Vite, sinon ça va te blesser.

C'était un mensonge, mais Ron ne le savait pas alors il jura. Des liens sortirent alors de la baguette, s'enroulant autour de leur main sans leur provoquer la moindre douleur. George reprit la parole en exposant la contre-partie :

\- Et toi Fred Weasley, jures-tu de protéger Ronald Weasley jusqu'à ta mort ?  
\- Je le jure.

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent d'une telle manière en entendant cela, que le corps de Fred se réchauffa étrangement mais agréablement. La baguette de leur mère fit sortir à nouveau les liens luisants qui accrochèrent leur main, virèrent au rouge puis se dissipèrent.

Fred et Ron restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, leur main toujours très accrochée, jusqu'à ce que Fred ne se détache lentement et ne prenne la baguette, remplaçant George qui saisit doucement l'autre main de Ron. Ils agissaient avec lenteur, avec précaution, comme pour ne pas rompre l'ambiance étrange qui s'était installée entre eux trois.

Mais ils avaient à peine commencé le rituel que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Leur mère, furibonde, leur arracha la baguette des mains et leur hurla dessus pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures, leur reprochant leur irresponsabilité et leur manque de morale pour agir ainsi. Elle punit les jumeaux et les envoya tous les trois se coucher.

Elle surveilla Ron comme du lait sur le feu pendant plus d'une semaine après cet événement, craignant que les jumeaux l'embêtent de nouveau. Mais malgré cela, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Ron apportait son aide à Fred, dans ses corvées mais aussi au quotidien, le servant à table, lui apportant des boissons, lui réclamait de l'attention, de l'affection et du réconfort à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Et Fred en profitait avec plaisir, satisfaisant ses demandes silencieuses en le prenant dans ses bras dès que l'occasion se présentait.

George aurait put être jaloux de cette situation, mais il ne l'était pas. Parce que même s'il n'en avait pas l'obligation, Ron le traitait quasiment de la même façon, même s'il était un peu moins tactile avec lui.

Cette situation leur convenait donc à tous les trois, et elle dura.

Les années passèrent et il fut temps pour les jumeaux d'aller à Poudlard. Pour l'occasion, on leur acheta des baguettes à chacun d'entre eux. Cela aurait pu être l'occasion de lier Ron avec George, mais leur mère, parfaitement consciente du danger qu'ils représentaient ainsi armés, confisqua leur baguette et les garda à l'œil pour qu'ils ne puissent faire aucune bêtise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans le Poudlard express.

Ron ne pleura pas mais ne fut clairement pas ravi de leur départ. Il avait même passé la dernière nuit dans le lit de Fred, blottit sur son torse à cause de l'étroitesse du matelas, désireux de profiter de lui au maximum. Ce contact très rapproché fut très agréable pour le plus âgé, malgré le peu de confort et les ronflements de son petit frère, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très satisfait du comportement de Ron envers lui.

Vivement qu'il puisse partager cela avec son jumeau, se disait-il à l'époque. Qu'ils puissent sentir tous les deux la dépendance et la dévotion du petit frère.

.

Deux ans plus tard, Ron les rejoignait à Poudlard.

Il se fit des amis mais se retrouvait toujours incapable de se séparer complètement des jumeaux, passant la plupart des pauses et des repas à leurs côtés.

Cela les ravissait, bien évidemment, et ils ne pressèrent pas le second serment, satisfaits de la situation présente.

Mais peu à peu, les sentiments de Fred évoluèrent. Il devient plus possessif et commença à agir discrètement pour éloigner Ron de ses amis. Il l'isola progressivement du reste des élèves pour que Ron ne voit plus qu'eux, comme ils l'avaient désiré des années plus tôt après avoir transformé la peluche du plus jeune en araignée. Ron, influencé par le serment inviolable, exécutait les désirs de son frère aîné sans protestation, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Et plus Ron lui offrait, plus Fred réclamait, à tel point qu'il finit par chercher à se rapprocher de lui d'autres manières, allant parfois jusqu'à le toucher à des endroits qu'un frère n'aurait pas dû approcher avec tant de désir.

C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouvait ce soir-là allongé sur le dos, torse nu, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour couvrir ses gémissements. Fred était quant à lui allongé entre ses jambes, caressant ses côtes et embrassant ses clavicules et sa gorge. Protégés par les rideaux de son lit, Fred se dévouait entièrement à faire réagir l'adolescent, pour lui prodiguer des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu ailleurs, qu'il ne connaîtrait avec personne d'autre que lui.

Et Ron n'était pas le seul à apprécier le moment, Fred durcissait de minute en minute, devenait étroit dans son pantalon, mais sans ressentir l'envie de se soulager. Sa priorité était son cadet. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa peau blanche se couvrant de sueur. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était sa respiration devenant de plus en plus irrégulière. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui que de continuer jusqu'à le faire jouir sous lui.

\- F-Fred, attends !

Remontant lentement jusqu'au visage de Ron en léchant toute la peau sur son passage, Fred arriva jusqu'à la bouche de son frère qu'il embrassa délicatement avant de demander :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Gêné, Ron se tortilla, se frottant avec maladresse contre Fred alors qu'il glissait ses mains entre leur corps, les appuyant sur son entre-jambe comme pour la faire diminuer ou la dissimuler.

\- Je… j'ai besoin de…

Fred aurait pu le forcer à le dire à voix haute, par pure perversité. Mais même si l'idée d'entendre son frère dire des cochonneries l'excitait, il ne tenait pas à le gêner plus que nécessaire.

Il se redressa donc à genoux, les glissant sous les cuisses de Ron pour les maintenir ouvertes et prit ses mains entre les siennes. La bosse était très visible, déformant son pantalon, et Fred se dit qu'il pourrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.

Il dénuda donc l'aine de son frère et se déplaça pour que ses mains maintiennent les genoux écartés. Il glissa son visage contre l'une des cuisses avant de placer son nez et ses lèvres dans la toison rousse. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et la glissa sur le membre, de la base jusqu'à atteindre le gland, faisant frisonner son frère qui lâcha un cri incontrôlable quand Fred décida de commencer à l'enfoncer entre ses lèvres.

Doucement, il frotta le membre avec sa langue contre son palais. Puis quand les cuisses de Ron se mirent à frissonner et qu'il enclencha une ondulation des hanches, Fred se décida à entreprendre de lents allers-retours le moins maladroitement qu'il put, guettant les réactions de Ron afin d'être sûr de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, Ron jouit, tremblant et serrant les cuisses contre la tête de Fred malgré ses mains. Puis tout son corps se relâcha et il se laissa aller dans le lit, à bout de souffle et les yeux fermés. Fred tenta de tout avaler malgré le goût et la quantité qui l'avait surpris, puis s'essuya la bouche et les lèvres d'un sort.

Une fois fait, il attrapa les draps pour les remonter sur le corps de son petit frère afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, puis s'allongea à ses côtés.

Toujours excité, il profita de la somnolence post-jouissance de Ron pour s'occuper de lui-même, baissant son pantalon de pyjama sur ses hanches avant de saisir son membre à deux mains.

Fermant les yeux pour se remémorer l'action précédente, il commença à se caresser. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le poignet et il sursauta en ouvrant les paupières.

Ron rougit en croisant son regard et baissa les yeux. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur celles de Fred, et ses doigts débordaient un peu sur le sexe de l'aîné. Le très léger contact semblait être brûlant, et l'excitation de Fred augmenta en réponse. Ron ne demanda rien à l'oral, mais ses oreilles et ses joues étaient si rouges que Fred pouvait presque en sentir la chaleur sans les toucher. Face à son absence de réaction, Ron releva son visage vers lui et déclara avec détermination :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Lentement, Fred relâcha son membre qui tressaillait d'impatience et Ron le prit plus franchement. Soulevant le draps pour le placer sur ses épaules, il l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Fred, et commença la masturbation. Fred dut fermer les yeux et rejeter sa tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'initiative de Ron lui fasse autant d'effet.

Cette nuit-là fut la première d'une longue série d'échange entre eux.

Et ce fut le premier pas qui commença la séparation de George à leur duo.

.

Ron grandit au fil du temps, et rapidement il fut plus grand que les jumeaux. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies et, depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de gardien, des muscles avaient pris forme sur ses cuisses et ses bras. Cela plaisait particulièrement à Fred qui adorait toucher ce corps en constante mutation, tout en appréciant d'être manipulé par ces mains aux longs doigts, et par cette adresse qui remplaçait peu à peu l'inexpérience de son petit frère.

Mais George, mis à l'écart, peinait à accepter l'éloignement de ses frères. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir ce lien privilégié, de ne pas partager de serment inviolable… Mais il partageait tout avec Fred depuis toujours, et aujourd'hui, c'était son jumeau lui-même qui lui refusait quelque chose, qui lui prenait quelqu'un auquel ils tenaient tous les deux.

Il fit de son mieux pour masquer sa peine et sa solitude. Mais l'état d'esprit d'un sorcier influence toujours la magie de ce dernier, et moins ses frères lui accordaient de l'attention, moins George maîtrisait sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le contrôle.

Tous les Weasley de Poudlard et leurs parents furent rassemblés autour du lit de l'infirmerie où George était alité, couvert de bandages dissimulant les traces de brûlure qui couvraient son corps.

George écouta Pomfresh expliquer à ses parents qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et s'était blessé par accident et observa les réactions de chacun. Sa mère semblait se retenir de l'accuser de l'avoir fait exprès et Ginny se tenait contre elle, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Fred et Ron, eux, ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Puisque sa vie n'était pas menacée, Ginny repartit rapidement en cours et, après quelques dernières paroles encourageantes, ses parents sortirent eux aussi, accompagnés par l'infirmière. Ne resta bientôt plus que Fred et Ron au bord de son lit, toujours silencieux.

George tenta de dénicher dans le regard de son jumeau quelque chose pour lui indiquer ce qu'il en pensait, mais ce fut Ron qui bougea le premier, lui saisissant doucement le poignet qu'il enlaça de ses doigts. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fred qui avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, et prit la parole :

\- Faisons le serment. George a besoin d'être protégé lui-aussi.

Un fol espoir remplit alors le cœur du garçon, se demandant si, enfin, son frère allait partager avec lui ce qui leur était le plus précieux. Mais Fred posa une main sur le bras de Ron pour lui faire lâcher le poignet de George et sa voix claqua sombrement :

\- Tu ne te lieras pas à lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa et Fred donna une impulsion au bras de Ron pour l'éloigner un peu plus de George.

\- Ron reste avec moi. Il exécute mes désirs et mes ordres. Pas les tiens, George.

Il sentait un froid intense monter en lui alors que son jumeau le rejetait explicitement pour la première fois de sa vie. Ron semblait perdu, derrière de Fred, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement vers lui. Il n'en avait plus le droit.

\- Désolé, George. Mais quelque soit tes tentatives, tu ne me le prendras pas.

Il se tourna vers Ron, embrassa ses lèvres face à lui, et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie, traînant le plus jeune à sa suite.

George sentit son regard se voiler, sa gorge se serrer et sa magie, houleuse, gonfla en lui, forçant contre sa peau, ses lèvres et ses paupières avant de les traverser, débordant de son corps pour se répandre tout autour de lui, explosant les flacons de potion, déchirant les draps et renversant les lits. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent en grand, claquant leur cadre contre les murs et le vent sembla se déchaîner à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

George n'avait aucune prise sur ce qu'il se passait, même s'il savait que c'était sa magie qui provoquait tout cela. Perdu, il tourna la tête vers ses frères pour voir Fred tomber au sol, alors que Ron pointait sa baguette vers lui. Un sort fusa, et George s'affala dans le lit, perdant connaissance.

Parce que Ron était soumis au serment. Il se devait d'être du côté de Fred.

Même face à lui…

.

Ron tremblait de frustration, dissimulé dans un passage secret, tenant Fred contre lui.

Quand il avait assommé George, sa magie s'était calmée mais Fred avait eu le temps de se prendre un violent coup à la tempe. Il l'avait donc porté pour quitter l'infirmerie avant que madame Pomfresh ne revienne, et s'était glissé sous une tapisserie afin de se dissimuler des regards.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il _devait_ exécuter son serment, _devait_ écouter les ordres de Fred, et ce, même si ça portait préjudice à George. À George qui aurait pourtant dû être à la même place et au même niveau que Fred ! Mais pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas, et depuis quand ? Pourquoi Ron ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Il avait eu si peur quand il avait apprit que George était à l'infirmerie, il avait regretté de l'avoir laissé un peu de côté ces derniers mois, il s'en était voulu d'avoir oublié le serment, avait voulu rectifié cela mais…

Mais Fred avait refusé, il lui avait fait lâcher la main, il lui avait ordonné de ne pas se lier à George, avait dit qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'il ne devait obéir qu'à lui…

Ron devait le faire, il sentait son serment brûler dans ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, l'empêchant de retourner vers George, le forçant à lui lancer un sort pour protéger Fred, le forçant à s'éloigner avec ce dernier. Et en même temps, il pouvait sentir son cœur se tordre, réclamer la présence de George, se rebeller contre Fred, chercher à agir, n'importe comment mais _faire quelque chose_ pour ne pas conserver cette différence inacceptable entre les jumeaux !

Cet état presque schizophrénique de sa volonté lui donnait envie de vomir et de hurler. Mais il ne faisait aucun des deux, tremblant dans le passage secret, serrant Fred à lui faire mal, sanglotant presque face à ses émotions violentes et incontrôlables.

Il se força à se calmer, à inspirer lentement, à détendre ses muscles si crispés qu'ils étaient devenus douloureux. Il souleva Fred dans ses bras, heureux d'en avoir la force, et traversa le passage secret qui l'amena tout prêt du sixième étage, là où ils avaient aménagé une petite alcôve sous une grande fenêtre. Lui et Fred aimaient s'y réfugier quand le dortoir des septièmes années était trop bruyant.

Il déposa son frère aîné sur le tas de coussins, avec délicatesse, puis constata qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner.

« Ron reste avec moi » avait dit Fred, alors Ron devait rester à ses côtés. Il sentait la magie le menacer à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait même que penser à lui désobéir. Il devait le faire, sans quoi, il en mourrait.

\- Maman avait raison, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de son frère. C'était irresponsable…

Mais c'était trop tard.

.

L'état de George se dégradait chaque jour un peu plus, à tel point que Pomfresh finit par le plonger dans le sommeil en permanence pour qu'il cesse de se blesser ou de blesser les autres.

Malgré les demandes du petit frère, Fred refusa que Ron et lui aillent lui rendre visite. Alors, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Ron décida de s'opposer à cela de la seule manière qu'il pouvait : se servir du serment.

En désobéissant à tous les ordres implicites qu'il pouvait recevoir, Ron subissait des piques douloureuses qui l'affaiblissaient physiquement. Même quand Fred s'en rendit compte et qu'il tenta d'être toujours le plus clair possible afin de limiter les dégâts, il ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de continuer. Cela finit par rendre Ron si faible qu'il perdit connaissance au milieu de la Grande Salle, et il dut être amené à l'infirmerie lui-aussi.

Fred, au bord de la panique et de la colère, finit par lui hurler :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ? Pourquoi tu refuses d'agir comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent ?

Ron lui envoya un regard lourd de reproche sans trouver la force de répondre à voix haute, et l'infirmière fit sortir Fred avant que ce dernier n'insiste. Mais c'était suffisamment tard pour que Fred ait le temps de lire, dans ce regard, ce que Ron cherchait à faire.

Et plus fort que son envie de garder Ron rien que pour lui, il refusait de le perdre, quoi qu'il faille faire pour cela.

Le serment l'obligeait à protéger son petit frère, même si cela signifiait le protéger de lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le poussa à réagir : voir son petit frère être prêt à aller aussi loin lui avait permis de remettre en question son comportement vis-à-vis de George.

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait été injuste. Dans son entêtement, il ne s'était intéressé qu'à ses sentiments envers Ron, et avait occulté ceux envers George. Pourtant il aimait son jumeau, il l'adorait plus que tout, il n'avait jamais voulu sa souffrance ni l'état dans lequel il était maintenant. Il se désolait que Ron ait dû aller aussi loin pour que Fred se rende compte de son idiotie et de son aveuglement.

Alors, dès que l'infirmière le laissa à nouveau rentrer, Fred alla voir Ron et lui annonça doucement :

\- J'ai compris. Faisons-le.

Ron le dévisagea, hésitant, et se laissa faire quand son aîné enleva les draps pour glisser une main sous ses genoux et un autre dans le dos, le soulevant du lit. Il l'amena jusqu'à celui de George et les allongea côte à côte, s'assurant qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour que Ron ne tombe pas.

Il contourna ensuite le lit pour aller du côté de George et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Voyant que c'était inefficace, il sortit sa baguette et prononça :

\- **Enervatum**.

George papillonna des yeux et trembla un instant, avant que son regard ne se fixe sur Fred puis qu'il se rende compte de la présence de Ron contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, sa magie resta stable, parce qu'enfin son esprit et son cœur étaient en paix, même si tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, cette paix resterait fragile.

Mais Fred la consolida :

\- Je suis désolé, frangin, j'ai été stupide. Faisons le serment inviolable.

Doucement, il saisit les mains de ses deux frères et les lia ensemble, puis pointa sa baguette sur elles.

Il tremblait un peu, mais il était décidé.

Alors il prononça les mêmes mots que George avait formulé des années plus tôt et ses deux frères jurèrent. Les liens magiques encerclèrent les poignets et lièrent Ron et George pour la vie.

Et Fred ne regretta pas son geste, il s'attendait à l'être, pourtant, mais ce fut tout l'inverse : il se sentit _rassuré_ de partager Ron avec George. Et même au-delà de ça, il sentit que la double connexion avec leur petit frère en avait créée une autre, d'une certaine manière, entre son frère jumeau et lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, savourant cette modification du serment qui sonnait si agréablement dans son corps, dans son esprit et dans sa magie, puis posa tendrement ses yeux sur le couple souriant dans le lit. Ils lui étaient reconnaissant, et Fred se sentit fier de son comportement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Mais trêve de mièvrerie :

\- Bon, George, assez roupillé. Maintenant tout le monde debout, on a du travail. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de blague, nous devons manquer à Poudlard !

.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école fut réveillée au bruit des feux d'artifice qui explosèrent dans une dizaine de couloirs dispersés dans tous les étages, projetant lumière et peinture tout autour des explosions, couvrant les murs millénaires de scènes épiques ou sensuelles, des personnages aussi petits qu'une main côtoyant des monstres aussi grands qu'une salle de classe. Les représentations étaient plus silencieuses que les tableaux, mais bien plus intrusives puisqu'elles allèrent jusqu'aux chambres et aux salles de bain des habitants de l'école, provoquant cris de surprise et éclats de rire. Ils eurent même droit à une colère noire de Rogue, même si personne ne sut la manière dont il avait été surpris pour être aussi furieux.

Bien sûr, les trois coupables furent découverts et bien sûr ils eurent droit à un sermon et à des heures de retenue.

Mais ils étaient tous les trois en bonne santé, ils semblaient heureux et enfin sereins, alors aucune dispute n'aurait pu leur faire regretter leurs actes.

Leur punition ne les empêcha d'ailleurs pas, le soir même, de se retrouver tous les trois pour dormir ensemble. Dans l'alcôve jusque-là réservée aux deux premiers liés, Ron était blotti entre les jumeaux. Ils étaient tous les trois entièrement nus et se collaient sans la moindre pudeur ni le moindre embarras, même George qui voyait et touchait Ron ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils s'échangèrent beaucoup de caresses, cette nuit-là, même entre Fred et George qui n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de rapport auparavant. Ce fut également la première fois que Fred alla plus loin que les caresses buccales en pénétrant l'intimité de son petit frère de quelques doigts humidifiés par la langue de George qui, pendant ce temps, s'occupait des membres des deux autres.

Ils jouirent les uns après les autres et s'endormirent peu de temps après, encore secoués par les derniers événements.

Mais à leur réveil ils recommencèrent. Et le soir venu ils recommencèrent. Et le lendemain encore. Chaque fois, ils allaient un peu plus loin. Chaque fois ils renforçaient le serment. Chaque fois ils devenaient plus amoureux les uns des autres.

Oui, c'était irresponsable. Probablement même que c'était immoral.

Mais les trois frères n'en avaient que faire.

Ils étaient heureux ainsi, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.


End file.
